


Break room rounds

by SeeDe



Series: Story's fresh out of Headquarters [1]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Established Relationship, Fun with the coworkers, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smiling Adam, until he breaks the news
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeDe/pseuds/SeeDe
Summary: "Ow! That's your girl?""Sweet smile that one, but a bit flat in the front. Don't you think?""At least she waits at home, not like yours!"Loud raspy sounds roared though the base. This interpol soldiers did that for the last hour and Jensen grew tired."Hey clank! Come on over, wanna ask you something."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Setting after London attacks, inside Interpol HQ.  
> I noticed some of Adams fellow agents seem to always have his back, so why not join in some interesting debates.  
> ;D

  
"Ow! That's your girl?"  
"Sweet smile that one, but a bit flat in the front. Don't you think?"  
"At least she waits at home, not like yours!"  
"Hey mine keeps herself warm and ready. All it takes is a few well invested credits!"  
Loud raspy sounds roared though the base. This interpol soldiers did that for the last hour and Jensen grew tired.  
As the only augmented agent he was an outsider, but that didn't meant he was safe from that kind of fun.  
"Hey clank! Come on over, wanna ask you something."  
He debated mentally if he should even go or just ignore them, but he fought alongside them. He should attempt to make a good impression for the sake of all augmented people.

  
"What do you want?"  
"Ouch, such a dark tone. You should cheer up a bit man. Here have a look."  
and he handed him the phone.  
"What do you think?"  
Jensen raised his brow slightly while scanning the picture of a smiling woman.  
"Seems to be a good girl. Your girlfriend?" He asked as he handed it back.  
"Yeah. Want her to be the mother of my children, but she talks like she isn't into the whole family thing and so on."  
"You should ask her Jake." Adams voice was firm and serious, like most of the time.  
"You never know when it's too late." The smile fell from Jakes face and it was silent.

  
"Yeah, you should know about that kind of shit! With that lab girl and all, everyone knows about that. It's... sad man. M'sorry for your loss."  
Adam clenched his teeth and fists. His heart speeded up a beat like it always did when someone mentioned Megan. The man didn't deserved his anger, hadn't said something wrong. The lack of his response didn't go unnoticed and the soldiers seemed a bit concerned. Before the wrong meaning could be thought, Jensen startled them.  
"Yes it was a shit week but at least I saved her."  
The heavy silence came back. It was meant to be blurted out someday and today was it.  
Realizing his mistake and going on was the best solution.

  
"So... how about you now? Got some new girl overseas?"  
He felt an unsure smile emerge on his normally static face. The thoughts turned in an entire different direction.  
"Bet she's augmented eh?"  
Mocked one of the others. Should he tell them? A fuck them if they should disapprove, Jensen could handle it.  
"No not oversea. Born and raised in Prague."  
One hit his fist on the table.  
"Damn! One of the Czech, it's the accent isn't it? It's hot as hell, I overheard some of them in the Red Queen. Is she screaming in Chechen? Pojď už!"  
He was going on and on with the half hazardously Czech. Most of the time Jensens translate-chip could not understand him or gave nonsense as translation.  
He chuckled with the rest, not for his interjections, but for all the insulting language they must have called him and he had no idea what it meant.  
After the laughter died down and they saw back to him, Adam decided to drop the bomb.  
"Actually he is the moaning type, but he swears a lot in both."  
The jaws dropped on all of them making him let out one of the first real hearted laughs in months.

  
"You are mocking us! I hear it!"  
Back to a comfortable round again.  
"No I don't and I have to admit it is good to have someone to come back to. Keeps me sane."  
And it was true. This feeling he had when he can hold the younger, after weeks of shooting and constant danger. The weight on his shoulder he feels in the morning, knowing it was not another dead body or a building fallen down on him. The curly hair, he caressed on a lazy evening on the couch. And above all of it the pulsing heart that lays in his chest. Speeding up ever so easily when he touches him and running uncontrollably when he was over him, carving every inch of this body to memory with his lips.  
Yes he would have lost hope long ago, if not for this bright mechanic. The world may need him for doing what's right, but he needs someone to believe in him unshakable and helping to glue the pieces back together afterwards.

  
"I don't believe you man. You're the alpha type, never took you for a player on the other team."  
"I don't play. I sit on the side and wait for any player , but this one. He's different, not caring about the rules."  
"Hey what is his name anyway? Pronounce-able for us simple guys?"  
"Václav Koller."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pojď už - Come on!  
> Or so I hope -.-


End file.
